Through the looking glass of sorts
by maximum scythe123
Summary: A mission against Mirror Master goes horribly wrong and the team along with Batman finds themsevles in quite the predicument. Who is this Nightwing guy? Why is they're another Robin other than Dick? and most importantly WHERE or WHEN are they and how do they get back? rated T cuse i'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey~ and welcome to ****Through the Looking Glass of Sorts. ****If you are already one off my readers from ****Blast From the Future**** then thank you for the continued support and if you are just now reading me then thank you for checking this out, this is my second official fanfic and my first young justice fic. **

**One thing I must say is that since I want to go ahead and finish Blast from the future this will probably only be updated every other day as I will be switching back and forth or such. Anyhoozle, enjoy le fic! **

**Chapter 1: The mission**

"Team today will be a collaborative effort between both league, and yourselves. There has been a recent reporting of Mirror Master in Gotham, seeing as he normally haunts around Central City this of course has roused the suspicion of Flash as well as myself. This will be a _covert _mission you will be following me in the bat jet while you 7 are in the Bio-ship, we will observe and if I deem it necessary, will engage in combat, but you _will_ follow my lead. Understood?"

The Team stood before Batman already suited up and ready to go as they received orders for their latest mission. All though none of them were quite expecting what it entailed. Well, no one except Kid Flash and Robin. KF because he already heard the news from Flash and Robin because he had heard it from Batman and already worked with the Dark Knight and knew what to expect from the Bat and what was expected of himself unlike the others.

When Batman was done with the debriefing the Team nodded before moving to prepare. But not before Zatanna spoke up.

"Um, what about Rocket?"

Robin responded before his Mentor even had the chance to open his mouth. "She's on a mission with Icon and is unavailable at the moment."

Zatanna nodded excepting the answer before turning and following Artemis and M'gan.

Robin turned towards his mentor and father figure. "Ready, been awhile since we've teamed up."

Batman merely nodded and walked away in the direction of the air transport hanger, ruffling Robin's hair as he went bringing a slight smile to the boy's face in the process.

As the others waited at the bio-ship M'gan finally voiced her worries. "Hey, Wally, do you have any idea what Mirror Master may want in Gothom?"

Wally shook his head before quickly swallowing his bite of granola bar. "Not for sure, but we think it might have to do with the new Diamond thingy that will be premiered at that auction coming up. A diamond of that size could be used for any number of things."

Artemis was the next to speak. "Just how big is it?"

"Big enough."

They all turned to see Batman walking in with Robin following close behind. Kaldur nodded to the others and M'gan opened the door to the Bio-ship. She was about to enter when Conner saw Robin was still following Batman.

"Robin Bio-ships over here."

The team turned to Robin with questioning glances.

Robin's faced turned a light shade of pink as he brought his arm up and rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Um, yeah about that…Well, uh, you see…..I was, sort of going to…ride with Bats."

Even though it was supposed to be a statement it came out more as a question. Before Conner could ask or say anything Wally slapped a hand over his mouth and replied himself.

"Oh, ok we'll see ya there."

Robin nodded the big bright smile on his face reminding everyone just how young their dear boy wonder really was, before he turned and raced off jumping up in the air before landing in the safety of the Bat Jet. Once they had taken off and were following the Bat Jet, Conner confronted Wally.

"So, care to explain why you put your hand over my mouth?"

Wally shrugged and the others leaned in, they were a bit interested to. "yeah, sorry about that, course of habit."

But Artemis wasn't satisfied with that answer. "'Course of habit'? What for Super Boy was just going to ask Robin a question; it wasn't that big a deal. Why would that trigger you 'habit'?

Once more Wally shrugged. "Rob is like my little brother, I noticed he was uncomfortable, so out of hobbit I attempted to make it less uncomfortable for the guy….you still don't understand do you?"

The team, minus kaldur who was beginning to catch on, shook their heads.

Surprisingly it was their newest member, Zatanna, who answered. "I think I do, you think of yourself as Robin's older brother so it's only natural that you would be protective of him like that. But you really didn't need to do that, it was pretty obvious that Robin just wanted to spend some time with Batman."

Conner raised an eyebrow. "Bats is Rob's mentor right? Doesn't he spend enough time with him as it is?"

"Not quite, I believe I understand." Kaldur began. "If you watch Robin carefully and listen to certain things he say's, it's clear he thinks much more highly of Batman, I would go as far as to say he sees him as a father figure."

Wally pretended to shoot Kaldur with a finger gun. "Exactly, and I think we can all say that you never really get tired of your parents. Especially Robin, what with his auto-phobia and all, course after all the guy's been through you can't really blame him."

"Auto-phobia, you mean he's scared of cars or something" Conner asked

"No, from what I understand Auto-phobia is the traumatizing fear of being alone. Right?" M'gan informed/asked.

Artemis nodded. "yeah, but why would Robin have Auto-phobia, he doesn't really seem like the type to have it."

Wally turned to look at her with a rare show of complete seriousness. "It doesn't have to do with _Robin _but his _secret ID_. It's not my place to explain but if you knew you'd understand just how well he is at self-control, the poor guys has practically been through hell and back. Considering that the real course for his fear came about before he even became Robin."

Zatanna spoke next. "He's been Robin ever since he was 8 right, Poor guy."

They were silent for a moment before M'gan received a transmission from Batman . Soon the video screen appeared and Batman's popped up as he relayed instructions.

"Ok, We will be arriving in approximately 5 minutes, 2 minutes from now we will split up as to avoid suspicion. Ms. Martian, you will need to put the Bio-ship in camouflage mode and go ahead of us, wait at the target point behind the building and wait for my signal, Robin and I will land there and cheak things out, since this is Gothom it won't look to suspicious for us to be their if we get caught, go ahead and start up the physic link and we will part ways understood?"

"Yes." With that the transmission cut off and M'gan's eyes began to glow as she set up the link.

_**M'gan: everyone online?**_

_**Wally: you bet ya**_

_**Artemis: yes**_

_**Conner: whatever**_

_**Zantanna: reading you loud and clear**_

_**Kaldur: yes, Batman, Robin?**_

_**Robin: Of course just waiting on you.**_

_**Batman: good, move out**_

**An: a bit short I know and not nearly as long as I wanted it to be but I have some stuff I got to get done and I'm hungry so I'll try to update later bye. Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Alice hasn't got crap on us.**

Robin watched as the Bio-ship disappeared into camouflage mode and zoomed ahead before sinking back into his seat next to Batman. It had been awhile since he'd been able to sit next to him like this for a mission he kind of missed it.

"So, any idea what Mirror Master's after?"

Batman glanced at him before speaking. "It's not set in stone, but we suspect he's after the new diamond that is going to be showed at an action on the 5th."

Robin shook his head. "Must be some diamond to get him haul himself all the way to Gothom, have you contacted Gothom PD, or we going solo?"

"Solo…oh and Dick?"

Robin tensed Batman calling him by his ID on a mission is never a good thing. He tried for a smile. "Yes?"

"Your Math teacher called."

Aw crap. He was seriously reconsidering his idea of riding with Bat. He tried to play it cool after all he didn't do anything…...well nothing_ that_ bad. "What she say?" crud his voice was shaking worse than a newborn chicken.

"She was wondering if you we're interested in the UIL competition."

Robin blinked, that was it? She didn't find out that he hacked the school system to play the batman song instead of the jeopardy song on the review power point?

Brue glanced at him. "So are you?"

"Yeah sure, I don't see why not."

He received a nod in response. "We're here get ready.

Soon Batman and Robin were moving swiftly through the shadows towards the sound a welding torch and laughter. When dynamic duo arrived still hidden undetected among the shadows they froze.

"So not asterous." Robin breathed out.

Bats nodded in agreement. "We'll observe for a few more minutes then I decide whether or not to call in the team." With that the Gothom's protectors slipped further into the shadows to do just that.

Down below Mirror master and his assistant (sorry can't remember her name) were wilding together different pieces of mirrors and glass etc. Into one big mirror. In front of it M.M was fiddling with the biggest diamond either of them had ever seen. Upon closer inspection they could see that the giant mirror was another transdimensionl portals, but it was missing a big chunk, almost as big as that diamond… Just as Robin and Bats were about to fire there grappling hooks after Bat had signaled the team via mental link, Mirror Master finished his little project.

"Finally with this complete not only will I be a master of mirrors but of time and space!" he turned to his assistant, only to find her unconscious at the feet of the boy wonder and his mentor. M.M smiled in mock hospitality. "Ah, Batman and the boy blunder, how nice of you to drop by. You're just in time for the show." As he spoke he reached behind his back for the contraption's controller. He was just about to press the button when there was a flash of yellow and read and he was left pressing on his own hand.

Then kid flash stood 5 feet away from him leaning against the wall with the controller in hand. "Miss me?"

A snarl escaped M.M's lips. "Kid Flash, a little far from home don't you think."

"Oh and you're not?" came Artemis's voice followed by two arrows witch pinned M.M to the wall as she jumped down followed by Zatanna."

"Tlem dna dnib!" As soon as the spell was spoken the metal of the arrows melted and formed into cuff keeping Mirror Master from escaping.

Batman nodded in approval. "Good, Supper boys, Ms. Martian, Aqualad break that mirror over there."

The afore mentioned nodded and made their way over to the giant mirror but Ms. Martian stopped them and turned to Batman who was having Zatanna melt the make-shift cuffs so he could place real ones on him.

"Um, I'm sensing levels of gamma radiation coming from the mirror_**"**_

"How high?_**"**_

He was answered by a maniacal laugh. "High enough Batsy!"

Kid Flash shook his head. "I knew this was two easy." He was met by a nod of the head from the two Bats in the room.

The Team watched as a tall man with paper white skin in a purple suit with green hair and a gruesome blood red smile walked out of the shadows.

"Joker." Spat the Batman.

"That's right, Pudin' here is goanna ruff you up." Came Harley Qin's voice as she stepped out to stand next to Joker two hyenas at her heels.

Mirrior Master glared at Joker. "Nice of you to finally show up."

Joker laughed and snapped his fingers and Harley Handed him what looked like a bomb trigger. "Yes, well I had to acquire some insurance. But if you would so kindly ask your asstant to fire this baby up….I would be much obliged." Apparently he found what he said extremely hilarious because he through his head back in maniacal laughter.

M.M looked a bit annoyed but he complied. "YOU HEARD THE CLOWN, FIRE GER UP!"

Wally looked confused before realization dawned on his face as he ran up to the 'unconscious assistant' he gave her a swift kick and she broke into bits of glass. "Oh no."

"Oh yes!" came a voice from above them in the cat walks. Everyone looked up to find the real version of Mirror Masters assistant standing at a control panel. With a cruel smile she pulled some kind of lever and the giant mirror began to glow brighter and brighter by the second a strong vacuum like wind began to pull at the heroes. Being the closest Kaludr got pulled in first, M'gan almost went through next but Supper boy, who was holding on the medal poll next to him, grabbed her out of the air at the last second. Artemis fired her grappling arrow just as Batman and Robin fired there grappling hooks. Artemis's missed and she was sucked in nocking into Wally and taking him with her.

"Mirror Master, his assistant, Harley Quin and Joker were already at the entrance and out of harm's way. Joker turned around with a cruel smile on his face. "SO LONG BATSY!" with that he slammed the door shut but not before he hit his trigger. Bombs went off sending a tremor though the building causing Supper boy to lose his grip which in turn caused him and M'Gan to fall into the portal. One of the bombs had caused the support beam that Robin's hook was wrapped around to break as he flew back Batman grasped him and pulled him close but the support beam that his was wrapped around was already damaged and with the strong wind it couldn't take their combined weight. After another 3 minutes it finally gave way and the two protector of Gothom joined the rest of the teams previous descents into the mirror turned portal as the world went black.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: when are we**

Soon after being swallowed by the mirror the team and batman were spit out…into the cave's hangar? Batman, Robin, and Kaldur being the only ones who landed on they're feet went to get help but not before a sudden wave of dizziness came over them and it became hard to walk so they had to sit down. Artemis was tending to Wally who had hit his head after being spit out and was unconscious, M'gan Tried to sit up but was hit by the same dizzy spell and had to sit back down, Conner and Zatanna knew better than to sit up, Zatanna crawled over to were Robin was and asked if he was ok.

He nodded giving her a small smile. "Yeah, little whelmed but fine."

Wally finally came to. "mmmm, where are we?"

"The cave." Kaldur informed

Supper boy tensed. "Wait do you hear that?"

"Dude if this is another one of your supper hearing thi-" Wally was cut off by Zatanna

"Wait, I hear it too."

Everyone listened and soon the sound off loud footsteps as if someone were running could be heard as well as the small murmur of voices. They turned to Conner who listened in on what the people were saying. "I don't recognize the voices, they sound like a some teenagers two boys and a girl they're saying something about there being intruders, you don't think there talking about us do you."

Robin's eyes narrowed behind his mask. "If there are any intruders it's them, the only teens in the cave should be us, right Bats?"

He received a curt nod as an answer. Soon the voices became clearer as the footstep drew closer. Soon the figures came into view and everyone froze.

The three new comers were different alright, to the left was a red head girl dressed in some kind of batman get-up, to the left was a boy with green skinned and hair who had a monkey tail and sharp teeth. But it was the boy in between them that really caught they're attention…He was wearing a Robin uniform, albeit a bit different, it was still the robin uniform. He was Robin's age with close cropped black hair he wore a mask much like Robin's so they could see his eyes but the whites of the mask had widened in tune with his hidden eyes. Unlike Dick's his had reed long-sleeves and had more red in general than black the gloves had spikes on them. The utility belt seemed to be strapped through the uniform instead of over, the cape was cut in a triangular way at the bottom, and the yellow was more beige than yellow and instead of flipping up to reveal a bit of yellow at the collar and shoulders it just laid on him in pure black. The collar of the cape only came half way up his neck instead of covering it whole like Dick's. The 'R' was still in the same place but was styled a bit differently but it was proof enough of who he was or was dressing up as.

The two separate sides stared each other down for a few minutes before the Green monkey boy finally spoke. "Um…how are you here?"

Batman Stood and gave his best bat-glare which made the three wince, The Bat-girl and robin look alike only looked a bit uneasy as if they were used to seeing the glare but not having it directed at them. "The same could be asked of you, who are you?"

Monkey boy shifted nervously while the other two looked at each other confused looks before looking back at Batman. The Robin lackey took a tentive step forward. "Uh, Bats you feeling ok? It's me Robin and-" he pointed to the bat-fan girl and green monkey. "and Batgirl and B.B…what are you doing back so soon? Why is that guy in a Robin costume?"

Dick scoffed. "Because _I am _Robin, what are _you_ doing in a Robin costume…Why are you acting like you know Bats?"

Batgirl raised her eyebrows she looked over each of the team before gasping. "Oh, god. M'gan? Conner? Wally? _ARTEMIS?!" _She quickly turned to her Robin who, along with 'B.B', looked like they had come to whatever conclusion she had. Batgirl and the other Robin whispered quickly about something in disbelief before turning back to the team and Batman.

Batgirl took a step forward. "Um, look, this might come as a shock, heck we barely belief it but it's the only possible answer….but you guys….um…..whatyearisit?" she said the last part so quickly it took everyone a moment to deceiver it.

Artemis rolled her eyes not getting the point. "2012"

The three newcomers looked between each other like their fears had been confirmed. Batgirl turned back to them. "Yeah, you're defiantly from the past."

"_What?!" _came the team's (minus Bats and Conner's) incredulous voices.

B.B spoke next. "Yeah, the year here is 2028."

**Dun. Dun. DUN! Cliff hanger! I know it's really uber short and I'm really not happy 'bout that, but i wanted to do a cliff hanger really bad and this was all I could come up with. Thank you to those who reviewed. I hope to get **_**a lot **_**more. **


	4. Chapter 4

**IMPORTANT: just to clear this up, I know that season 2 takes place 5 year in the future but this is the future even to that. So no the year wouldn't be 2016 I specifically made it so that it would go 16 years into the future for a **_**very**_** specific reason. Read to find out**

**Chapter 4: Nightwing**

After the initial shock, disbelief, and denial, came the accusations of lying. After about 5 minutes B.B finally got fed up with it and went to get a calendar to prove their point. After thoroughly looking at the calendar the Team along with Bats finally relented, allowing the new Robin, who had said they could call him by his nick name of the 'Red Robin' so they wouldn't get confused, and Batgirl to lead them to the med bay to make sure they were alright. Luckily the damage was little to none, Wally had a slight concussion but nothing too bad.

After a few moments of awkward silence Dick turned towards his Future counterpart. "So, 'Red Robin' huh? Has anyone ever randomly yelled 'YUM' when you're name's called?"

The other boy chuckled and with a small smile replied. "Only People who know me, though you and Dad do it a lot whenever I come home and the computer recognizes me. As form the name you got 'boy wonder' I got '_Red_ Robin'"

After the little exchange the room was silent again, but at least some of that awkward tension was gone. At one point Red Robin and bat girl began to argue about something in hushed tones but after a while Batgirl lost it a little and raised her voice to normal level. "Just call him!"

Red Robin raised his voice as well. "No way, you call him! I don't want to explain this to him, he already nearly worked himself into the ground over his last case, and that was just something small in the city, this is _league _big!"

"Well we need to notify _someone_! I'd call G.A buts he's off world with the others so our best bet is Nightwing, so just get over it and call him." She accented her words by giving him her best impression of the bat-glare, but it wasn't nearly as effective as the other Bats'. By this point in time the Team was watching the argument like a tennis match.

After a moment Red Robin seemed to coincide. "Fine I'll get him, knowing him he's probably still working or something. I swear he's as bad as Dad." He mumbled the last part as he walked out of the room, but those closest to him (Bats, Dick, and Batgirl) along with Conner heard it.

"Um, Batgirl was it?" Zatanna began.

Batgirl turned to look at her raising an eyebrow. "That's me."

Zatanna cocked her head to one side. "Who is Nightwing?"

"He's our leader and Rob's older brother. He's cool, used to be partners with Bats before he went solo, they're still on good terms though."

Everyone nodded excepting the description even though the last bit confused them a bit. Batgirl stood and motioned to the door. "Well, your all fine, no need to stay cooped up in here. Want to go wait in the living room 'till Nightwing gets here?"

Wordlessly the Team got up and followed her out. Dick lingered behind a bit, which didn't go unnoticed by the Dark Night. "Robin?"

At the mention of his name the boy's head jerked up coming out of whatever inner musings he had gotten himself into. Bats walked over and sat down next to his adoptive son. "Something bothering you?"

The boy was silent for a moment before answering. "Just, you know, we're in the future. There's a new Robin and some guy they say was your partner and….well I'm just wondering why there's a new Robin and all, I'm mean I'm not mad but even when G.A got a new protégé she had a different name, I was just wondering why the name stuck. What happened to me, why am I not Robin anymore?"

Bats sighed and wrapped his cloak around the young boy, something he used to do when Robin was younger, the boy immediately leaned In to snuggle up against his father figure's side. Moments like this rarely happened while in uniform and Dick cherished every single one of them.

They remained like that for a moment longer before Bats softened his voice to a more fatherly tone. "I don't know Dickie-bird, I really don't, But maybe this Nightwing will, but remember we're in the future, they probably won't be real open with information."

Robin only nodded and snuggled closer. Another minute or so passed and soon the sound of the Zeta-beam's computerized voice could be heard.

**Recognized: Nightwing B01**

"B01 but that's…." Robin detached himself and made his way into the commons room, Batman at his heals. They got there just in time to see a tall male figure walk come in through the Zeta-beam. The Team obviously didn't recognize him, hell it took Bats a few seconds but after hearing him speak he _knew._ It was just one of those parental instincts. The man was tall defiantly in his twenties. He wore a mask that was almost identical to Dick's and Red Robin's. He had short slightly unruly Black hair; he wore a black armored unitard that looked _really_ good on him from the girls point of view, on his breastplate was an emblem of a blue bird. **(Basically just picture Nightwing from young justice invasion) **

Seeing as how B.B, Earlier identified as Beast Boy, Batgirl, and Red Robin flocked to him, the team guessed he was Nightwing. Though he did look and sound awfully familiar…..

Nightwing walked straight up to Red Robin. "Ok, what's the emergency, it better be important."

Red Robin fidgeted a bit. "Um, about that, well it would be better if you saw for yourself." He turned towards the room were the team was. "Okay you guys can come out he's here.

One by one the team came out, it that with each person that walked out His yes grew wider beneath his mask. By the time bats had stepped out with Robin, his eyes we're as wide as saucers. They expected him to freak out seeing as how he acted as if he knew them. But instead as quickly as his eyes had widened they narrowed into slits as he turned towards Red Robin, giving him a full blown Bat-Glare.

Bat-Glaring Red Robin, Nightwing gave him a single command. "Start talking."

"-and that's how we ended up here….so we're really in the future?" Wally asked as he wrapped up the tale of how they came here.

Nightwing nodded running a hand through his hair. " 'fraid so, KF." He told the speedster before seizing Robin up "Man was I really _that_ short?"

The Team minus, Batman, shot him confused looks.

"What do you mean by that?" Zatanna asked nervously. Dick stared up at Nightwing before glancing at the kitchen mirror out of the corner of his eye seeing the two of them in it. Slowly the pieces came together in his head. "No way."

Nightwing Smirked. "You guys really don't recognize me? I mean I know I look different from when I was Robin, But…..seriously, so not astrous."

Now it was the team's turn to be frozen in surprise, especially Dick.

Conner recovered first. "Robin?"

Nightwing smiled. "Hey, Suppey. Once upon a time, yes. But I go by Nightwing now."

Dick looked up at his future selves and muttered, almost hear brokenly. "Why did you quit being Robin?"

Nightwing's playful demeanor vanished replaced by the serious adult he had become. "It was time for me to move on, become my own man. You'll figure it out when it happens to you."

Batman stood towards the back of the room silently watching this grown up version of his son. It was obvious that he had matured into a fine young man. But was it wrong that he secretly wished that that wasn't true. Batman wasn't stupid; he knew robin was going to grow up someday. But that didn't stop him from wanting his little bird to remain just that, little.

Nightwing, sensing the growing tension in the room, spoke up. "Well, no telling how long you'll be here, if you could tell us more bout that mirror we could probably reconstruct it or something. But that going to take awhile, so in the meantime Batgirl will show you to your rooms guys to your room…um…Bats, mini me, you guys stay in here."

As soon as Batgirl and the others were gone Red Robin spoke up. "So, Dick are they going to stay at the manor with me then?"

Nightwing nodded but when Red Robin stared to look nervous Dick spoke up. "You ok?"

Nightwing sighed as walked over to where his younger self was trying to coax whatever it was out of Red Robin. Nightwing ruffled his younger brother's hair. "Yes, Tim?"

Dick raised an eyebrow. "Tim?" **(From now on in order to avoid confusion: Dick=younger version. Nightwing=older version.) **

Tim shot him a glare before returning his gaze to his older brother figure. "Um…..do you think you could stay at the manor too? You haven't been home in _forever_!"

Nightwing shook his head giving his little brother an apologetic smile. "Sorry, no can do bro. I've got responsibilities I have to take care of, you know that."

Tim didn't give up. "You can bring him, Come on like I said you haven't been over in ages what's one night going to harm?"

Batman couldn't help it. "Bring who?"

Nightwing ignored him and answered Tim instead. "I don't think so, he's got school tomorrow and I promised I'd hang out with him some. Now you take these two the manor and try not to give Alfred a heart attack okay." As he spoke he made his way over to the Zeta-tubes. When he was done with his instructions Nightwing gave a small wave and disappeared with the computerized voice of the Zeta-tube calling his name.

Tim sighed and crossed his arms. "Dang it, I was hoping he'd come over. Anyway follow me to Wayne manor, But be prepared Bats, you're supposed to be off world right now so we're going to have to jump right in to explanations to Alfred." Tim informed as the Three made their way over the Zeta tubes, Tim typed in the coordinates and they were off.

As soon as the three had crossed over Tim promptly went over to the 'gyms lockers' as he called it and pulled out some civvies, guessing that this version of Dick might be his same size he grabbed another pair and threw it to him, Bruce grabbed his from his future self's locker and they changed before heading up to Wayne Manor.

"Alfred I'm home, oh and I brought Bruce and Dick….from 16 years ago!" Tim yelled

Alfred came out from the kitchen to welcome the young boy back. When he saw Bruce and Dick he was silent for a moment before greeting them as well, as if people popping up from the past were an everyday occurrence.

Dick did a quick once over of the room to see if anything had changed, it hadn't really. There had defiantly had too have been some work done to the oven after his and Bruce's attempt at baking the other day, but that was to be expected. "So, where's the Bruce from this time?"

Tim shrugged. "Of world on some kind of mission with some of the other leaguers, wouldn't tell exactly what though."

Alfred once more made himself known by clearing his throat and gesturing towards the dining room. "Luckily I had an urge to make a higher portion tonight, dinners ready."

The three followed Alfred into the dining room. "So I take it your plan to convince Master Richard to come over was in vain Master Tim?"

"Yeah, I don't get it it's obviously quite in Bludhaven at the moment and with the Zeta-tubes it woulnd't take him long to go since Jason's got school."

"_Bludhaven?"_ Bruce asked incredulously "What is he doing in a city like that, it's crime rates are higher than Gothom's!"

Tim sighed. "Probably shouldn't be telling you this but you already know that Dick becomes Nightwing so that's half of it, anyway Nightwing is the guardian of Bludhaven. Ya know batman protects Gothom, Superman's got Metropolis, Flash central city ect. Well Nightwing protects Bludhaven." The boy explained while they all took their seats.

"Who is Jason?" Dick asked

Without thinking Tim replied. "Your son, named after the second Robin." It wasn't until after he had spoken did he realize what he had said.

Both Bruce's and Dick's eyes were wide as saucers. Dick looked for something to say but all he could come up with was. "_Second _Robin?"

Bruce just sat there stunned into silence. Just like with the whole seeing a gown version of his son he knew it was bound to happen, but somehow he just couldn't bring himself to think of the concept of Robin become old enough to be a father himself.

Tim felt like banging his head against the wall. _Good job Drake _he thought to himself bitterly _why don't you just pull out a family album and explain all of time. _Sighing he figured that if nothing had happened so far it couldn't hurt to explain _that_. "Yeah, you were the first Robin, I'm the third, Jason was the second. Never met him, but you and him were supposed to be kind of close, apparently close enough for you to name your son after him?"

Bruce finally came out of his stupor. " what happened to him?"

"Uh…." Tim had to find a way to get out of the conversation fast. Luckily the door bell rang at that precice moment. _Thank you god!_ Tim shouted in his mind as he quickly exused himself to go answer the door. _Saved by the bell_


	5. Chapter 5

**So yeah, I'll be introducing my OC: Jason in this chapter, I hope you find him as adorable as I do. **

**When in civilian Id's Dick=younger Richard=older**

**Chapter 5: Jason **

Dick, Tim and Bruce followed Alfred to the door. They couldn't see who was at the door but they heard an amused chuckle come from Alfred.

"Well, what a pleasant surprise, I thought you were otherwise occupied tonight."

Then they heard a familiar but newish voice. "Yeah sorry 'bout that Alfred, but I thought about what Tim said and figured 1 night with you guys wouldn't kill us."

Tim jumped up and made a B-line to the door, Bruce and Dick following casually behind. "Dick?"

Alfred stepped aside to reveal Richard. Bruce thought he saw a small from behind him but thought nothing off it, until what Tim had been saying about Richard's son, Jason.

Richard waved. "Hey Timmy."

When he said that the small form behind him peeked out from behind him shyly, until his gaze landed on Tim.

"Uncle Timmy!" The young boy yelled and ran over to Tim and jumped up, Tim easily caught him.

"Hey Jason, long time no see buddy!" he then began to tickle the smaller boy who let loose an adorable fit of giggles. Another minute passed and Richard walked over and saved his son from dying of laughter.

Soon the boy calmed down and Dick and Bruce were able to get a good look at him. Jason couldn't have been older than 5, he obviously took after his dad in the looks department. Black hair and cerulean blue eyes that shined with child-like innocence, a broad smile completed his face though one of his front teeth were missing. He donned a pair of black jeans and a dark blue T-shirt with a green star on it. He saw Bruce and quickly wiggled out of his father's hold and ran over to him jumping up and down. Bruce would never say it aloud, but this kid was adorable.

"Grandpa Bruce, Grandpa Bruce guess what?!" to the side of him Bruce heard Dick snicker at the term 'grandpa' and Richard shot him an apologetic smile.

Bruce inwardly sighed and knelt down in front of Jason giving the boy a small smile. "What?"

If possible Jason's smile only widened. "I finally lost my tooth; it came out when I was playing 4 squares with John, Mathew, and Zack!"

Bruce couldn't help but smile a bit more, this kid was just too darn cute especially with those wide innocent blue eyes. Though it was obvious to anyone that the kid had lost his tooth the way he kept on smiling, Bruce decided to humor him none the less. "Oh really?"

Jason nodded his head enthusiastically. "Yep! And ya know what else? I didn't even cry when the ball hit me, Robert cried when it happened to him but I didn't!" He bragged puffing up his small chest.

Bruce quirked up an eyebrow in mock impressment trying hard and barley managing to suppress a laugh. He ended up failing when a small chuckle resonated in his throat. "Good job."

Jason smile at him once more before glancing over in Dick's direction. Cocking his small head to the side he asked bluntly. "Who are you?"

Richard straightened up. "Jason" he warned.

Dick shook his head at his older self. "It's ok." Turning back to Jason he tried to answer the boy's question without revealing too much. "Hello Jason, I'm….."

Before he could make a fool of himself Tim cut in. "His name is Dick, he's a friend of mine from school who's spending the night.

Jason nodded. "Oh, hi Dick, Hey isn't that what the people at the station call _you_ Daddy?"

Richard smiled a bit uncomfortably though you wouldn't have been able to tell unless you knew him like Bruce did. "Yeah, I guess he and I are name buddies."

Jason giggled murmuring 'name buddies' under his breath before giggling again.

Alfred, who had been standing off to the side watching the seen with a warm smile, cleared his throat and gestured towards the dining room. Bruce stood and everyone filled back into the kitchen, Jason stood still until Richard walked by him and the young boy immediately attached himself to his father's leg.

Once they were all seated around the table and digging into their meals Dick took the chance to voice his question. "So, the station, Are you a police officer or something?"

Richard, mouth full, merely nodded. Jason on the other hand perked up with a big proud smile.

"Yep, Daddy is an infesti- an investa- " His face scrunched up in concentration as he tried to correctly pronounce the word. Finally the small boy gave up trying a simpler word. "He's a de-tec-tive!"

Richard smiled at his son and nodded when the small child looked to him to see if he had said the word right. Upon learning that he did, Jason giggled in childish pride and went back to eating.

Richard gulped down another mouth full before clarifying what is son had said. "I'm the head investigator of Bludhaven PD."

Dick whistled despite the look he received from Alfred, probably gaining a big ego in the process of considering what he would become. "Head investigator, nice! But you're like, what, 22? Don't you need to be a bit, I don't know, older?"

Jason fixed Dick with as strange look; he was obviously taught that asking an adult about their age was rude. But he shrugged it off of like '_eh, older kids' _and went back to finishing of his soup.

Richard shot his younger self a smirk as if they were sharing an inside joke. Heck for all Bruce knew they probably were. "I'm 29 actually, and you would think so, but I'm just that good at my job."

Jason turned to Tim. "Timmy, can we go play now that were done eating please?"

Tim shrugged. "I'm fine with it, but that's not my decision."

Richard looked as if he were mentally preparing for war, when Bruce and Dick saw the Bambi eyes Jason was giving to him they understood why. Dick was sure even Batman wouldn't be able to resist those eyes. After seeming to have full control of himself, Richard turned to his son. About 2 minutes past before Richard finally relented. "Fine, but remember you have school tomorrow so we're goanna have to leave in little—Jason are you even listening to me?"

The answer was no. In fact the former Boy wonder had lost his son at 'fine', in which at that point the youngest Grayson had promptly jumped out of his seat, ran over to Tim and proceeded to Drag him and Dick to some unknown location while chatting a mile a minute about something or another.

Richard sighed and slumped down in his chair. "And then there were three, if I was that difficult you have my deepest apologies."

Alfred chuckled as he collected the missing boy's bowls. "Have no fear sir, you'll get used to it, it's the teen years that you should fear."

At the mention of Jason as a teen Richard groaned and slumped even further into his chair. "Don't even joke about that, I know full well about that. He _is_ mine and his mother's kid so believe me, I _fear." _

Bruce suppressed a laugh of his own. "You seem pretty open with information, aren't you scared you'll alter the time line?"

The other man straightened up in his seat. "Nope, I figure that when we send you guys back we'll just have our M'gan or j'hon wipe your memories, besides" He paused and Bruce noticed him fidgeting with a ring on his left hand, a wedding ring. "How do you know that there isn't something I _want_ to change?"

Bruce raised an eyebrow. "Tim said that you named Jason after the second Robin, we were about to ask him when you arrived….what happened to him, Did he go solo like you or…..?" Bruce didn't know if he wanted the question answered or not.

Richard hadn't been prepared for that question, he knew it was only a matter of time, but that didn't mean he was truly prepared. Suddenly he was back in the cave, having ditched his classes at the university**(he was still in collage),** Bruce in front of him trying to keep it together while telling him what happened. All the while the beaten and bloodied body of his little brother lay a few feet away, lifeless, eyes closed never to open again. That night, in the privacy of his own apartment he'd broken down, truly and fully for the first time since he'd stuck out on his own, or even since his parent's death, Richard had sat and cried for hours over the loss of his little brother. Then he was back in Gothom cemetery on the day of the funeral standing off to the side away from the crowd as they closed the lid of Jason's coffin and lowered it into the ground. Putting his Baby brother to rest once and for all. He had left immediately after the ceremony not wanting to deal with Bruce or anyone for that matter. He remembered seeing Bruce watching him out of the Conner of his eye as he drove off on his motorcycle back to Bludhaven to mourn in peace. Richard had stayed away from Gothom for long time, a few years longer than he had when he had first gone solo and had first left to travel abroad to further his training before coming back and setting up and making a name for himself in Bludhaven as Nightwing. He probably would have stayed away longer if it wasn't for the news of Bruce Wayne's newest adoption. He had high tailed it to Gothom to drill it in Bruce's head _not_ to let this kid into the hell that is their jobs. But as soon as he had arrived there was an announcement made by Two-face about blowing up the city. Not too long after that he had arrived on the scene as Nightwing, figuring he could help, But before he even got the chance to walk into the building. He saw a flash of red, black, and yellow before the image of a boy in his old Robin suit appeared from behind a pillar. It was more than obvious that he had snuck out against Bruce's orders. Again before he could even make himself known Batman, Batgirl, and the new kid had taken two-Face out. So he just left, got changed and headed to Wayne manor to meet the kid properly. He had promised himself that he wouldn't let the same fate befall his new little brother. No, Tim was going to be just fine; he was going to grow up, live long and never have to worry about facing the same fate as Jason Todd. Richard hadn't really noticed how long he had drifted off or that he was ever so slightly shaking until he felt Bruce's hand on his shoulder, silently asking him if he was okay.

Turning to face the older Man he was met with hard but worried blue eyes. "You okay Dick?"

Richard could only nod his head. "Yeah, it's just…..Jason Todd, he was the second robin."

Bruce sat down next to him. "Look, I don't know what happened, but it's obviously not good. You don't have to tell me."

"No it's okay. Anyway like I said, his name was Jason Todd and well, he died."

Bruce sucked in a breath. "Died? But….how?"

Richard's crystal blue eyes hardened and narrowed to slits, His voice became as cold as ice, filled with hate and grief. "He was Murdered in an explosion, but when we you found him his uniform was torn in some places revealing bruises and impressions of a crowbar. He'd been tortured. He had a collapsed lung from one of the hits, along with multiple hits to the head but…..we think he was alive when the bomb went off."

This time when Richard looked into his father's eyes he saw nothing except cold, venomous hatred. Bruce asked him one final question. "Who?"

"Joker."

**So yeah, I think that's my longest chapter so far…if you only knew how long it took me…..it's sad. Chapter should be up soon but I do want to get some more out for ****blast from the future **** so you never know. Thank you for reading and please review. PLEASE**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, sorry for not updating sooner but you know how school is. Anyway I've noticed that I have little to no reviews and if that doesn't change soon…well if I do update again, I'm throwing in a character death that will be as bad as Jason's if not worse.**

**Chapter 6: Another Batman?**

The rest of the night had been pretty uneventful after Richard had informed Bruce about Jason Todd. The two men had sat in silence after that. One wondering if there was any way he could prevent the event from ever happening. The other just trying not to think about it so he wouldn't break down or do something he would regret the next time he even heard the name of the clown. After a while they took to making small talk about Mirror Master's machine so they could try to get the Team and Batman back to the past. Richard had been halfway through a (very) rough sketch of the thing when he noticed the time; bidding fair well the former Robin had followed Alfred to where Tim, Jason, and his younger self had been playing. Seeing that Jason was asleep he decided that he would use the Zeta tubes to take him home and would quickly come to get his bike early the next morning before Jason could wake up.

"You act like it would be a bad thing for Jason to be awake when using the Zeta Tubes. You know it's not going to hurt him." Dick teased his older counterpart.

Richard shot him a look of mild annoyance as he held his son close while they decided into the Bat-cave. "It would be. Jason doesn't know about us being heroes, he thinks we're normal civilians with the exception of me being a police officer, and that's how I want it to stay."

"You were a kid." Bruce couldn't help but point out, he knew it was a highly childish retort, but he just couldn't help himself.

"I was nine; Jason is five barley in kindergarten." Richard corrected hugging his son closer to him protectively. "Besides, I had already received years of acrobatic training by that point. Jason is a roundabout normal kid, and again, that's how I want it to stay." His words were clipped near the end giving the signal that the subject was closed.

Alfred chuckled knowingly, ignoring the signal while Richard typed in the code to the Zeta tube. "Whatever you say Master Richard, but like you said, he is your and the former Batwoman's son. It's only a matter of time."

Richard sent one last glance towards them as the light from the Zeta tube rapped around him. "And I'll do everything in my power to drag that time out." And with those words he and the adorable bundle in his arms vanished.

Tim shook his head. "I swear, sometimes that guy is just the personification of overprotectiveness."

"Hey!" Dick complained.

After a few exchanges of name calling and brotherly banter Bruce and Alfred were finally able to get the boys to go to upstairs and get some sleep. It was only now, when Bruce and Dick walked into the Cave after finding a note from Tim stating that he had left early and to come when they were ready. Did the Bat and the young bird realize how much they had needed it to face today.

When they walked into the commons room they found the Team sitting off to the side watching an argument between Nightwing, Batgirl, and Red Robin.

"JUST DO IT!" Batgirl yelled, blonde hair bouncing around slightly as she face palmed at the childlike stubbornness of Nightwing.

"Yeah it's not like it'll kill ya!" Tim tried to reason.

Nightwing Just shook his head, narrowing his eyes as he crossed his arms over his chest. "No."

Robin walked over to Wally. "What's going on? What's up with older me?"

Wally shrugged and Artemis answered for him. "Don't really know. As far as we can tell there's some kind of meeting going down in Gothom and Batgirl and Red Robin want Nightwing to go and wear some kind of Suit but he won't."

"Makes me wonder what kind of suit it is." Conner commented.

"Stephanie, I said no and I mean no. There is no way in god's green earth you are getting me to wear the suit."

Batgirl, now known as Stephanie, glared up Nightwing. "You wanna bet, boy blunder."

Red Robin pinched the bridge of his nose. "Look, It's just this once, it won't even be for long! Just long enough for the public to see that their protector is still there so we can keep it a secret that Bats is off world. It'll be just like that time when M'gan and Conner had to disguise themselves as superman and Martian Man-hunter."

Conner and M'gan eyebrows rose at that statement.

"Somehow I don't like the sound of this." Robin muttered to Batman who simply nodded before returning their attention to the arguing Bat clan.

Suddenly an aggravated groan came from someone off to the side. The team turned to see an irritated, older Zatanna waltz up to the arguing Bat Clan. "You three are still at it? Jeeze, just put on the stinking suit so we can get this over with. I'm due for a league meeting soon."

Younger Zatanna looked over at her older self a bit mystified. "I join the league?" she whispered in disbelief.

Nightwing stiffened and shot a bat-glare in the magician's direction causing the poor woman to shiver slightly and take a step back at Nightwing's TO-Calm tone.

"Look, I don't care if the suns about to blow up. I am not putting on that suit. I became Nightwing so I could step _out_ of the big guys shadow not the opposite."

"Seriously?!" Tim cried out, exasperated. "I though you two were long over that!"

Nightwing rolled his eyes behind his mask. "We are. But that doesn't mean I'm going anywhere in any other uniform than my own."

The Four Future heroes went back to arguing after that. Robin shook his head "Okay~, really not feeling the aster with this argument."

Kaldur nodded grimly. "I think I'm beginning to understand what this 'suit' is."

Someone must have finally broken Nightwing's resolve because soon the black-clad vigilante of Bludhaven was stalking past them grumbling obscenities under his breath that almost made Batman blush and cover Robin's ears. A few moments later he returned….and the team (manly Batman) almost had a heart attack. Because it wasn't Nightwing who was walking back towards them, it was The Batman and all his Dark, scary, glaring glory. The only and I mean _only_ difference was that this Batman was slightly shorter and he had Nightwing's voice. Though the earlier problem was fixed with future Zatanna's magic, as the Batman imposter walked towards them his suit magically shrunk a bit to fit him.

Coming to stand next to the real Bats, Nightwing/Batman looked himself over while still grumbling a string of curses. "Somehow, this isn't quite exactly like what I imagined when I was 9." He mused/grumbled.

Suddenly all Past-es eye's were on Robin with raised eyebrows. The poor bird was red as tomato on steroids, especially when he saw that his father figure was suppressing a chuckle and wally didn't even try to hide his laugh.

"So that _was _you running around with a ski mask and a black blanket! I thought I was going crazy!" Wally exclaimed before breaking into a fit of giggles.

"I WAS NINE!" shouted the flustered Richards.

"Ages and embarrassing childhoods aside…we need to do something about your voice." Future Zatanna commented even though it was clear she was fitting a fit of giggles at the thought of Little Nightwing running around in a makeshift Batman costume.

Behind the bat eared Cowl Nightwing narrowed his eyes in exact replica of the Bat-Glare. "What's wrong with my- woah."

While he was talking Zatanna snapped her fingers, reciting a quick spell causing night's voice to become deep and firm. The voice of batman.

"There you go. Now if you'll excuse me; I have a meeting I need to get to." With that future Zatanna left to go find the Zeta beams and soon the computerized voice of the machine could be heard anounceing her departure.

Tim smirked. "Alright then _Bats_, let's go get this over with."

Nightwing could only sigh and shake his head as he and Red Robin left to go to whatever meeting was going down in Gothom.

After a few minutes of silence Batgirl couldn't take it anymore. "So…..you guy's Hungary? I know this really great pizza recipe that would be perfect for lunch since it'll take a while to make."

"Really, I can help if you want! I love to cook but since you know my future self you probably already know that." Babbled M'Gan as she followed Batgirl out of the room. After the two girls left the room fell into quiet once more. That was, until they heard the sounds of an explosion and the screams of the two girls.

**Yeah sorry it's so short but I really diddn't know what to do and I knew I **_**really **_**needed to get a chapter out. Sorry for taking so long I mean I know that I can take while to update from time to time but I've never taken **_**this **_**long. From now on I'll try to keep my absences to a maximum of a week.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys I'm back, sorry it took so long but I was working on the novel I'm writing and then my computer got all messed up and I had to get it re-imaged and in the process all of my work on my novel as well as this and my other fic got delegated so…..yeah here is the **_**long **_**awaited chapter.**

The team raced into the kitchen, there they found Batgirl slumped against the wall dazed and nearly completely out of it but not unconscious. In the center of the room a man in a motorbike type outfit with a blood red helmet stood with his back to them.

"Where's M'gan?" Conner growled.

The Man tilted his head back towards them as If just noticing them. "Oh, it's you." As he said this he turned towards them. In his arms was an unconscious M'gan with the barrel of the offender's gun resting against her head. In his other hand close to her neck was a lit lighter. "So it's true, it's the reign of the 'mini heroes.'"

Batman narrowed his eyes at the perpetrator. "Who are you."

The helmeted man turned towards the Bat with an air of reluctance. Though Robin thought there was also an air of betrayal but he was probably imagining it. "Name's Red Hood, now look Old man I'm looking for Golden boy, I need to speak to him. Stat. In privet. Now. If not well…." Red Hood sneered as he pressed the barrel of the gun closer to Miss. Martian's head.

Robin quirked an eyebrow beneath his mask. "Golden Boy, Who?"

Red hood subtly tilted his head to the side, his masked eyes still trained on the Dark Night. "Oh, I see, You're one of them. In that case let me clarify."

He casually pointed the gun at Robin causing the whole team to stiffen and for Batman to take a minuscule step forward in front of him, while forcing the full front of the DaddyBats glare onto Red hood. Though Red Hood either didn't notice or didn't care, probably the later. "I need him. And relax I'm not gonna shoot the kid….even if he would probably thank me for it."

The boy wonder stared at his would be attacker in disbelief. "Thank you?! You're trying to kill be before I even get to live my life! Why would ANYONE thank you for THAT?!"

The Man shrugged non-committedly but his words were clipped and hard and bitter possibly underlined in an insane, hysterical undertone. "Because, little birdy, I would be saving you from the hell you'll eventually call life. Slade, the Owls, all of it." He spat the last part as if the names were pure poison.

The air in the room was filled with so much tension it was a wonder the team couldn't reach out and poke it like Jell-O. Red hood realized he was getting nowhere. That wasn't good, if his sources were as good as he thought, and they were, then he needed to speak with Nightwing ASAP. Preferably before the replacement showed up, he would never hear the Ex-Bat out, only Dick would. Sighing he reluctantly pressed his gun back to the martin's head; at least he could get a kick out of scaring the pasties. "look, just tell me where he is and I'll leave you with only the damage already done."

"Why should we trust you? How did you even manage to enter the cave?" Artemis sneered

**Reconized: Robin B-12**

"Sorry, forgot-WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" The new robin exploded at the sight of the masked gunman.

"Nice to see you too, replacement, you wouldn't happen to know were Dickie-bird is would you?"

The whites of the newest robin's masked narrowed to slits. "What do want with Nightwing."

Red hood shrugged casually pushing M'gan over to Conner before leaning up against the counter behind him. "I have some Intel that he might find quite useful"

At this point the team stood tense watching the conversation with calculating eyes.

"Since when are you so helpful?" Tim/Robin spat

Even though they couldn't see it, everyone suspected the Man was smirking beneath his helmet. "So touchy, did ever just occur to you that I might still give a crap about him, after all he was the only one to give a crap about me."

Tim's voice was void of any emotion, but everyone could sense his growing frustration. "That's BS and you know it."

"Just tell me where he is, dammit this is important for all we know it's to late!" Red hood snapped

For a second Tim looked taken aback before his pokerfaced returned. "Outside Gothom's grand court hall, not that you'll recognize him if you saw him. Now if you'll excuse me _Todd_ I have to go pick up the Demon brat from the airport since Agent A can't make it."

'Todd' nodded before standing to his full height. "Good luck with that. Wonder if he actually managed to sneak his knifes through security this time." He rattled as he made his way toward the back entrance Zeta tubes. "Not that he, or anyone, needs them to take you down, replacement." And with that he disappeared through the zeta tube.

As soon as he left the team minus batman and Tim relaxed.

Tim crossed his arms. "That was to civil."

Batman nodded in agreement.

Connor looked at him incredulously. "Too civil?! He held a gun and lighter to M'gan while threatening to kill her just so he could pass on some intell."

Tim just looked at him steadily. "You don't know red hood yet, and he wouldn't kill her he apparently only kills the bad guys but that doesn't mean he's above causing chaos for us and _that _little show was way to down key for him, even when he's in a good mood."

Just as he said this a small beeping could be heard all around the room and even in the hall. The beeping was soon fallowed by a a spray of a green gas like substance.

"_cough_ what I _cough cough_ tell you" Tim chocked out.

"_cough cough cough _so not-" wally tried to hack out but instead fell into a deep coughing fit before passing out along with Kaldur and the already unconscious M'gan and Bat-girl

" _cough_ the time _cough"_ Robin finished for wally when the speedster went into his coughing fit.

Soon they were all out cold.

**Hahaha I am so evil with le clif hangers. Now what was red hood's intell? Review and I might just let you find out.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok it's official if I don't get a least 5 reviews for this chapter or the other ones I won't update until next month if then. Remember Richard (nightwing) is still in temporary batman mode.**

Richard looked down at the hoard of reporters and city officials, the people he was sworn to protect, scrutinizing them looking for any possible sign of abnormality. It wouldn't be the first time someone had tried to assassinate the mayor at one of his speeches.

Seeing that nothing of great importance was happening yet he turned to Tim. "So how is the costume coming _Red_ Robin?"

Tim looked surprised for a moment. "Should have known Dad would tell you about that, I was hoping to surprise everyone."

The Batman stand in continued to stare at him blankly.

"The costume is coming along fine, I figured I'd make it official and actually use it when I go to Princeton…..that feels weird I'm only 16 and I'm going to college."

Richard smirked at him. "_You _feel weird? I'm the one walking in Bruce's shoes. Dude I'm speaking in his voice….hmm this may have some merits." He spoke and it was true Zatanna's spell was working just fine; when he spoke it was in the rough tone of his adoptive fathers voice.

Tim snickered. "Your right, I don't think I've ever heard him say '_dude_' ever not even once."

"Neither have I. oh, idea!" he produced a small recorder from his belt. Clearing his throat he began to speak in a precise clipped tone. "Self note, the date is Wednesday, of the 3rd of July 2028, I probably won't remember anything of this mission but should I survive I have made this note to remember to get Dick a blue '25 Maserati for Christmas this year. This is vital to the flow of time and the balance of the force…also I admit that Nightwing is the superior hacker and I have felt immense privilege to work alongside such a miracle of the hacking world, I plan to admit this in front of the entire justice league since I am so unworthy compared to his genius. Batman out."

Tim a hand clamped over his voice at this point to keep from messing up the recording. Slowly he peeled his hand off his face still chuckling. "What nothing for me or the Demon?"

Richard was about to respond in some form of brotherly banter when he remembered something. Quietly swearing under his breath he turned to Tim. "I just remembered, D was supposed to get back from that summer trip his school was putting up today, I'm supposed to pick him up but with this going on I can't. Do you think you could?"

Robin's face was suddenly devoid of any and all trace of emotion except contempt. "No."

"Aw, come on Timmy, just this onc-"

"Ok, one: don't ever do that in his voice again, that's just creepy. 2: there is no way in heaven or hell that I'm going to willingly spend time alone with that stuck up, arrogant, pompous little demon."

"He's not that bad-"

"He tried to kill me! Multiple times, heck I went to get a glass of water the other day and found rattle snake venom in it! How did even get that, there's no rattle snakes in Gothom."

"Just go get him if want I'll call Alfred and he can wait for you at the manor and you can pick him up together. D won't do anything too bad in front of him."

"But-"

"Go. Now"

Tim gave one last displeased huff before shooting out his grapple in the direction of the nearest Zeta tube. Richard waited until he was out of site before contacting Alfred and explaining the situation. As soon as the conversation was done and the reason why he sounded like Bruce was explained, "batman" went back to watching over the press conference.

He sat there for a good 10 minutes before something in the corner building roof caught his eye. Taking out his binoculars he surveyed the area. There turning around, surveying the area as if looking for something, was his little brother Jason or rather Red hood. Sighing he stood and shot his grapple, swinging out of sight he landed right behind the self-proclaimed anti-hero.

Smirking he couldn't help but spook his brother. "So did you finally get a date or…"

To his immense amusement Jason jumped in surprise. "Since when do you joke old man, besides…aren't you supposed to be off world?"

Richard was silent; if Jason thought he was Bruce then he was going to play this out as much as he could.

"Right, forgot you aren't exactly the talkative type. Now, where's Goldie the replacement said he was out here."

Richard shook his head, _goldie, replacement_ his brother was _so_ creative. Taking a step out of the shadows so he could be seen he said three little words. "Spill it Jason."

Jason went still for a moment before letting out an amused snort. "Dickie?"

"what gave me away?"

"your too short."

Richard threw his shoulders back in a vain attempt to make himself taller. "I'm not short I'm space efficient. And it's not my fault Bats is a giant."

"sure." Jason took off the helmet reviling his domino mask covered eyes confusing Richard. "Listen I have some Intel for you, about Barbie."

All traces of amusement were gone. Richard turned the full force of the batglare onto Jason at the mention of his wife. Barbra, sweet Barbra, had given up the life of a hero when she learned she was pregnant. They had both agreed to keep their child out of the loop for as long as they could and besides one of them need to be there, they didn't trust anyone else. Not in their line of work. Barbra volunteered, she was going to have to drop the cowl for the pregnancy anyway and everyone knew the vilagante life style was too deeply ingrained into Dick for him to give it up. It worked Barbra retired from Batwoman and Stephanie took up the mantle. During the pregnancy and even through out some of little Jason's childhood Babs still help out as the bat-clan's behind the scene 'eye in the sky' Oracle. But sadly all good thing must come to an end. The court of owl's, More specifically Dick's great grandfather and death stroke, still wanted to make dick one of them after all this time. Dick's grandfather knowing his ID sent his men to capture Barbra. That was 4 months ago in march 2 weeks after his birthday. In an effort to further protect his son he had told Jason that "Mommy just went on a vacation she'll be back soon enough." But Jason was a smart little kid just like his parents and Richard could tell he was staring to get suspicious. Richard was staring to get desperate but he wouldn't hand himself over Barbra would hate him and if he did that sent a message to the owls that they could win and then they would go after his son. And believe him when he said the was no way in _hell_ they were getting anywhere near him. And now with the Past people hear he was even more distracted from finding a lead if his brother had one he'd hear him out. Others would be suspicious but he knew Jason enough to know that Jason cared, he wasn't cruel no matter what the younger man would have the world believe.

"Spill." He stated simply which was all the 'go-ahead' Jason needed.

"I got the tip from Rose- don't give me that look I know she's had a rough patch or two with you when you were a titan but she's reliable. First she confirmed our knowledge that it was the owl's that took her in hope of bating you but that's not all. This isn't just the owl's she informed me that Slade is in it to. Apperntly there some sort of agreement that if he got you to join he could be your 'mentor'."

"Alright." Richard began his voice a bit higher that it had been before both from emothion and the fact that it had been a few hour and Zatanna's spell was beginning to wear off. "that tells us _who_ took her but we still don't know where she is."

Even though he couldn't see it see it he could tell that Jason had rolled his eyes. "I was getting to that." He mumbled peevishly. "while sneaking around as Ravanger she overheard her father talking. He delivered Babs to the owls 2 months after capture. She's at the base."

Suddenly Richard forgot how to breath. All this time struggling just to find a lead and now he knew eactly where…it was to good to be true. Quickly, without thinking he threw his srms around his brother shocking the younger. "Thank you." Richard breathed his voice returning to normal on the _N._ to witch Jason nodded awkwardly.

After a minute or two Richard released his baby brother nodding to him in second round of silent thanks. Which was returned as Jason put back on his helmet becoming Red hood once again as he turned to walk in the direction of the edge of the roof.

"Take care Jay-Bird"

"you two Goldie, oh and before I forget, keep and eye on the pasties if the Owl's find out about your younger self…"

"Yeah I know. Oh and Jason!" he called just as Jason now red hood was about the jump off the go…whever it is he was going to go.

Red hood turned around huffing. "what, look, just because I'm helping you out this once dosen't mean I'm coming 'home' to 'right my ways'."

Richard couldn't help but smirk at the tough guy act Jason so insisted upon using. "I know..but should come see him some time, Jason I mean-"

"I know what you mean" Jason cut him off believing he knew the meaning of his brother words. "but I told you I want nothing to do with Bruce or the demon or-"

"Well that just proved you don't know what I mean. I forgot you weren't there win we name our son…but when I said Jason I meant him Jason Thomas Grayson."

"oh…well maybe some one needs to save that kid from your insanity." Jason said before shoot off his grapple.

"YOUR NOT TEACHING MY KID TO SHOOT GUNS"

"WHAT EVER GOLDIE."  
and with that he was gone leaving Richard to his thoughts. Glancing down he saw the crowd dispersing as the mayor left Richard shook his head once more before heading off to the nearest zeta beam so he could head home and pick up Jason from school for his dentist appointment.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys sorry for not updateing life happened. any way I am really loseing inspiration for this fic and I really don't know were to go with it so I'm probably going to delete it.**

**Now before you freak out and stuff because I know some of you really like this. Let me finish with my idea. See what I'm thinking about doing is continuing with the whole talons want dick so they kid nap Barbra thing. Just minus the whole time travel thing. So Jason, little Jason, and soon to be red robin and newly arrived Damien will still be there. It will be placed just before the even t that causes batman to disappear in time and for dick and Damien (love these two to death) become batman and robin. Now weather I do this or not or just delete this fic and do nothing is up to you. Depending on how many reviews (on the topic of the new fic) I get before the end of next week will determine weather or not I actually go through with writing that story. **


End file.
